This R13 conference grant is to provide support for the World Congress on Huntington Disease (WCHD). The WCHD 2009 will take place September 13th through September 15th in Vancouver, British Columbia in Canada. The format of the program includes six parallel sessions (two each day of the conference), each emphasizing different aspects of research and clinical care. The conference is unique in its multidisciplinary, collaborative approach where basic scientists, clinical researchers, clinical trialists, family practitioners, nurses, social workers, counselors, psychologists, neurologists, HD family members, HD patients, HD lay organizations, private foundations, and friends join together to learn about the current state of HD and provide input into improved care and treatments. The conference will provide a forum to openly discuss "hot topics" to dialogue among the various stakeholders to decide how best to move forward. Hot topics suggested include research and genetic testing in children, whether animal studies are needed prior to human trials, and why the diagnosis of HD is given a decade after signs and symptoms are evident. The R13 will support the attendance of 6 junior investigators who would otherwise not attend and will allow participation from senior investigators from related fields to encourage greater cross-talk among the brain diseases. Continuing education is available and conference proceedings will be published on the WEB and in Clinical Genetics.